Chuck vs The Cardboard Box
by sdchuckfan
Summary: Continuing in the same timeline as Chuck vs. The Intersect and vs. The Nightclub. Chuck finally starts training with the help of his team. How does Chuck deal with this new challenge in his life? Chuck/Sarah of course.
1. Chapter 1: Pillow fight

_A/N: I don't own Chuck of course. This story is back in line with my other two: vs. The Intersect and vs. The Nightclub._

* * *

It's been a week since Chuck and Sarah moved in together into their new apartment. Things went smoothly during the transition; Ellie and Devon helped move the few items Chuck had and Morgan made sure that the game consoles were nicely packed and secure for transport. Ellie couldn't contain the excitement she was feeling for Chuck and the next adventure in his life. Chuck just shook his head. _Little do you know sis, this isn't the most exciting part of my adventure._

Since Chuck lived with his sister and Sarah lived in a hotel room, major furniture and appliance shopping was part of the to-do list. At first Chuck was having fun going around with Sarah to the various stores and acting like a normal couple but just like a normal couple, the guy got tired of it really quick. Fortunately for him, she finished up the rest of the shopping and they were able to move in as planned.

The first few days were awkward for both of them; they both haven't lived with another person in a long while and they were still technically a couple for 2 months or so. It actually amused Sarah to see Chuck so flustered; he didn't want to change in front of her despite the fact she'd seen all he was hiding and he always turned around whenever she was changing. _Kind of cute to see him so shy._ That made it even more fun for her to see his reactions whenever she strutted around in her underwear in the weirdest of times: while he was eating breakfast, playing video games, brushing his teeth. For Chuck, the amusement came whenever he saw Sarah trying to do the most normal stuff like starting the dishwasher, turning on the oven, or cleaning the toilet. He figured that CIA training didn't cover homemaking. Sarah almost killed him when he jokingly threatened to send a picture of her with an apron and dishwashing gloves on to Casey.

When it came to space, Chuck graciously gave her the majority of it in the closet and on the countertop, especially when he saw the suitcase filled with feminine beauty products. He had considered for a moment of cracking a joke about how much make up it took to make her look that good, but then decided against it after he saw a pack of knives next to her lipsticks. For her part, Sarah let Chuck take the other room to set up his computer and game systems. She thought he should at least have a place to relax and "nerd out," not that she didn't enjoy some late night Rock Band duets with Chuck.

One thing that surprised Sarah was the sheer amount of books Chuck had in his collection. They not only consisted of sci-fi novels as one would expect, but many classic novels as well as a lot of technical manuals. _I guess this is what happens when you don't have a girlfriend for that many years. _But still it amazed her to know that Chuck was able to cram so much info into such a small head.

* * *

Sarah woke up first and looked over to her left to see Chuck asleep on his back. She was always the early riser, mainly due to having to prepare herself before going out on assignment to protect Chuck. But now that they were living together that wasn't necessary but still the habit was hard to kill. She laughed quietly as she remembered their first night sleeping together; the look of happiness as she curled up next to him and put her head on his chest.

She rolled over to her left side and propped herself up with her arm. Looking at his sleeping form, she wondered how she ever ended up with someone like Chuck. Not that he was bad; he was fantastic actually. It's just that she had always been attracted to the bad boy type: dark, mysterious, always looking like they were up to no good; hence her attraction to Bryce Larkin. But despite many bad break ups, she still stuck with the same type of guys and all ended in roughly the same manner, with her broken. Now here was Chuck, not quite mysterious but had a personality that went much deeper than all her other boyfriends. Although the other men in her history were physically attractive, Chuck was both attractive physically and in the deeper emotional sense. Quite the change for the better from her normal choice for boyfriends.

"You're freaking me out Sarah" said Chuck, who didn't bother opening his eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm just watching the man I love sleep."

"Yeah and that's what's freaking me out. And it's not watching, it's more like staring."

"How would you know that? You haven't even opened your eyes yet." Sarah laughed.

"I can feel it. I can feel myself getting examined by a beautiful woman with a crazy stare."

Sarah chuckled, "Are you calling me crazy?"

"No. Well yes by extension. But I also said beautiful" Chuck smiled, still with eyes closed.

Sarah had been clued in by Ellie about Chuck's joking side. She mentioned how he only joked around like he did with people he liked and were comfortable with. So far she said, it was mainly aimed at her, Devon, and Morgan. Sarah felt proud to be included in such a small group of victims. _But wait till I get you back later Chuck._

"Remember what happened last time you called me a slob Chuck. It didn't end well for you. Besides do you really think it's wise to make fun of someone who knows how to kill you 50 different ways?" Sarah laughed.

Chuck joined in the laugh and added "You know telling me how many ways you know how to kill isn't really refuting the 'crazy' evidence against you."

"Hmmph." Sarah turned over and faced away from Chuck, feigning annoyance. "Well I'm sorry for being crazy. Maybe you want someone saner instead."

Chuck turned over and pulled Sarah in close. "No way, there's no one else I'd rather have than your crazy self in my life. I love you as you are."

Sarah smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You also confirmed something that I heard back in Stanford."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What did I confirm for you Chuck?"

"I'd heard that crazy women are usually great in bed" said Chuck in a semi-serious tone. "And you my dear are awesome." Chuck gave her a big smile, which didn't last long as Sarah slammed a pillow down over his head.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Guess who's coming to dinner

After losing the pillow fight against Sarah, Chuck was forced out of bed to make breakfast before their 8am briefing with Director Graham. _Who knew that the CIA taught their agents how to make a pillow into a deadly weapon?_

30 minutes later, Sarah came out fully dressed in a blue top with little buttons and dark jeans. Chuck immediately noticed the top he liked and let out a whistle.

"I take it you approve then" replied Sarah.

"Of course, you always look good and not only in that top I like."

Still smiling at Chuck, Sarah looked at her watch and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Casey about to knock.

"How in the world?" said Casey with a bewildered look on his face.

"Right on time Casey" replied Sarah as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey big guy! How's it going?" Chuck made an effort to sport the biggest grin he could muster.

Casey just looked at him, shook his head, and walked away to the monitor set up in the living room.

Sarah saw the exchange and how Casey walked away grunting about something or another. "What happened there Chuck? What did you do to Casey?"

Chuck was trying not to burst out laughing as he explained to Sarah. "Ever since we've moved in together, I've been giving Casey this big grin" he said as he pointed to his face. "Also I just started sporting it whenever I see him after meeting you for lunch and before our evening briefing."

"Ok, so you're smiling at him. So what?" Sarah looked quite curious.

"Well, it's giving Casey the impression that we've been going at it like bunny rabbits and hence the smile. It's getting to a point now that he just turns away and whimpers."

"Well that's not that far off from what we're doing Chuck" said Sarah with a evil smile.

"I know that, but it's funny to see Casey react. Watch this, just smile at him too."

Casey started walking into the kitchen when he saw both Chuck and Sarah with huge grins on their faces. He let out a whimper, before saying "There's no freaking way. Every night this week? Even after your lunch hour? What are you guys, robots?" Casey grunted and stormed off to sit on the couch.

Chuck and Sarah waited and then started laughing when they saw his face turn bright red. Sarah broke out of the laugh first, "That's hilarious. No wonder you like messing with him."

"I know. He's starting to believe we do it every time he's not around. Yesterday, he left for a few seconds to get something from his car and I gave him the same smile when he got back. He seriously thought we did it in those 20 seconds."

"Is that why he wouldn't look me in the eye for the whole meeting?"

"Probably. Who knew Casey had a modest side?"

"Chuck, you are the funniest man I know." Sarah shook her head laughing.

Luckily for Casey, the monitor in their living room turned on and Director Graham was looking on.

Graham started, "Good morning people. This next assignment is going to be a tough one I believe, especially for Casey and Walker."

Chuck looked on in confusion.

"Since you have been instated as a special agent for the CIA Bartowski, you will need to be trained as such. That is why for the next 2 weeks you will be training in our secret facility outside of Bakersfield. There you will learn the basics of being an agent and hopefully the rest you can learn on the job. We will be sending two other agents to assist Walker and Casey. They should be there shortly. Graham out."

"That was short, sweet, and to the point" said Chuck. "I'm a little confused on how you're going to train me to be an agent in only two weeks. Also, what's the cover story for me being away that long?"

Casey spoke first, "We're not training you to be a full fledged agent, just enough that you can handle yourself in a little more dignified manner. As in not running away screaming like a little girl."

"We've set it up with Big Mike to send you to a training course in the area. We can let Ellie know later tonight when we see them" said Sarah.

"Ok, when are we leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow. We just need to wait for the agents to arrive and then we can go" answered Sarah. "Speaking of which, go answer the door Chuck."

Chuck with a confused look on his face went over to the door and opened it. Standing at the door was a tall red haired woman who he thought he wouldn't see again. "Carina?"

"Hey there Chucky. How's the analysis of Sarah going? Explore all the nooks and crannies yet?" Carina said with a sly smile.

Sarah asked "What are you doing here Carina? I thought Graham said a CIA agent was coming."

"He did. It's me." Carina walked into the apartment.

"You? A CIA agent?"

"Yup, they head hunted me and thought I would be more valuable in the CIA. So here I am."

Giving her a hug, Sarah said "They must've really lowered the standards since I got in."

"Or maybe raised them" Carina said with a grin. "Hey there John, miss me?

"Like Europe misses the bubonic plague" replied Casey with a grunt.

"Aww, don't be like that. You'll hurt my feelings." Carina gave him smile as he walked off into the kitchen.

Carina turned to Chuck who was still surprised at the reappearance of Sarah's best friend and now fellow agent. "So Chuck, you've been holding out on me. The first time we met, I thought you were just a normal analyst. Now I come to find out you're actually the most precious piece of intelligence in the world."

All Chuck could muster was "Uh-huh. That's me, the intersect."

Carina got in close to Chuck. "Well now that I'm here as part of your team, you know where I like keeping precious things?" Carina paused to look him up and down. "Really, really close to me" she said seductively.

"Really? That must be awkward when you need to go to the bathroom" Chuck replied with a slight crack in his voice.

"That's funny Chuck. I like funny." Playfully tracing circles on Chuck's chest with her finger, Carina asked "So, have you changed your mind about my offer?"

Sarah was now getting annoyed with Carina and her flirting with Chuck. "What offer is that Carina?"

"The offer to go back to my hotel room of course."

Instantly Chuck heard Casey spitting out his coffee and coughing in the kitchen followed by stifled laughter. "You know what? I should check on Casey just in case he needs the Heimlich maneuver."

Sarah stared at Chuck and said "Stay right there." Turning to Carina, "When was this offer made and why don't I know about it?"

"Don't worry Sarah; it was long ago when we were together for that whole diamond operation. Besides you should be proud, your man here resisted me when others wouldn't have been able to. Seems like you had your claws in him from early on."

Sarah smirked back.

Carina looked Chuck up and down, "You're quite the amazing guy Chuck. No one else has been able to tame the wild Sarah Walker, not even Bryce. Makes me more interested in finding out everything about you and what makes you so special."

Chuck sidestepped and hid behind Sarah who was glaring at Carina. "Nothing. Nothing special about me. Just good old normal Chuck."

Sarah saw the intent in Carina's eyes and said "Be careful Carina. He's mine now and you know I don't like sharing."

Carina pouted "Aww, but sharing can be fun sometimes."

"Carina" said Sarah as she stared the redhead down.

"Fine, Sarah" said Carina as she turned away pouting. "I'll just play with John then." Another coughing fit was heard coming from the kitchen.

Casey finally came out of the kitchen, wiping himself off with a dishtowel. "So who's this other agent they're sending to us?"

"Why don't you ask him? He should be here in a little bit."

Just then the doorbell rang and Carina opened it revealing another face Chuck didn't think he would see again. "Bryce?"

"Hey Chuck, Sarah, Casey, look at that even Carina's here."

Chuck felt Sarah's hand tighten in his and he softly squeezed back in order to reassure her that everything was fine. "Why did they send you? Aren't you supposed to be deep undercover?"

"If you didn't know, you're pretty important now that there no other intersect. They thought that by bringing me back it should help you learn that much quicker. Besides after we're done there's something we need to take care of against Fulcrum."

"Oh joy" replied Casey.

Bryce walked into the apartment while both Casey and Carina sat down to relax. Chuck and Sarah on the other hand weren't feeling the urge to relax considering the company they were keeping.

Curious, Bryce asked Sarah "So you and Chuck?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, anything wrong with that?" she answered with an annoyed tone.

"Nope not at all. I figured he was the reason why I didn't see you at the rendezvous point last year."

Bryce turned to Chuck and began speaking. Everyone else in the room was shocked to hear a language that none of them could understand. Chuck understood perfectly. _Klingon_.

Speaking in klingon, Bryce asked Chuck "So you do know what you're getting into right?"

Answering back in the same language, Chuck replied "Of course. Do you have any problems with us?"

"No. Like I said, I knew it was because of you that Sarah missed the meeting point. You always had a way of breaking people's defenses down. Even those of CIA agents. So don't worry, I'm not going to steal her away."

"It didn't stop you before."

"I know. But trust me, there were extenuating circumstances surrounding me and Jill which don't need to be delved into right now."

Chuck nodded as Sarah looked on. She could tell they were talking about her or something about her and Chuck, she could hear her name said in-between the klingon they were speaking. What she didn't know was what topic they were covering. Was Bryce telling Chuck everything about her past missions in order to try to convince him to stop seeing her? Was he undermining her relationship somehow? She didn't know. What she could tell was that Chuck was standing his ground and not backing off whatever Bryce had said. She was now cursing herself for not picking up and reading that book on the klingon language she saw in Chuck's bookcase.

Chuck continued talking in klingon, "Why do you need to ask if I knew what I was getting into?"

"I assume she hasn't told you anything about her past?"

"No. I haven't pressured her for any information. I figure she'll tell me when she wants to."

"Not that I know anything about her history, but what will you do when you find out something you don't like. What will you do then Chuck?"

"The same thing I did when I found out you were a spy Bryce. Forgive her and move on. I can't hold her to anything she's done in the past before we met anyways. As for the other unmentionable stuff she's done, I know she did it in order to protect the greater good. Can't get mad at her considering her sacrifice."

Bryce smiled. "This is why I didn't want you in our world Chuck."

"What? Is it because I'm too soft?"

"No, because there are too few good guys like you left. It would be a shame for you to be corrupted as well. Just remember who you are during all this training we'll be putting you through. Don't end up like me."

"Why Bryce, I didn't know you cared. Do you want a hug?" Chuck opened up his arms and laughed.

Bryce was laughing, "No thanks Chuck. I'll pass for now."

Looking around at the confused faces watching, Chuck asked "What do you think these guys think we're talking about?"

Bryce looked around as well, "I don't know. They probably think we're talking about something nerdy like COD4 or the new Final Fantasy game coming out."

"You still play video games?"

"Yeah of course. I'd go crazy if all I thought about was spy stuff."

"I should challenge you next time to COD. Anonymously of course." Chuck had a grin on his face.

Matching his grin, Bryce replied "I'll take you up on that offer and then I'll kick your ass. Anonymously of course."

Casey finally reached his breaking point and shouted "Are you girls done with your chit chat or do you want me to bring you some bowls of ice cream?"

Chuck answered, "Nope I think we're done." Bryce nodded as well.

"Fine then, we'll reconvene here tonight after dinner to make the final preparations."

Casey was the first one out the door, followed by Carina and Bryce. Sarah stood there and looked at Chuck.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and Bryce were talking about or do I have to torture it out of you?"

"I don't know, depends on the kind of torture now doesn't it?" Chuck noticed the concern on Sarah's face. "Really, don't worry. He and I needed to clear things up and find out where the other stands."

Sarah still looked deep into his eyes.

"I made it clear that you and I are together for the long haul."

"If you're sure that's all that was said."

"I'm sure. Now let's get ready for work."


	3. Chapter 3: Who wants to be a hero

Chuck fell into his own bed, exhausted from the last two weeks of training. For Chuck it wasn't really a training course but more of an "abuse the nerd" course. Sarah didn't say a word on the ride home; he knew that she was more than annoyed that they didn't see any improvement in his abilities. Bryce and Carina also were clearly fed up with him and were more interested in watching the cars pass by instead of talking. The only one who looked content with the training was Casey, although Chuck didn't know why he was the only one happy.

The last two weeks were constant training. Sarah and Carina took him through the basics of hand to hand combat. Normally watching two women wrestling would peak his interest, but the pain and bruises from being constantly tossed to the ground took the fun out of that. Bryce trained him in the basics of stealth, of moving surreptitiously and silently. Also he refreshed him on the basics of Parkour, which Chuck and Bryce had actually practiced a bit in college. But as Bryce had continued practicing, Chuck let it go after he left Stanford. Finally Casey took Chuck to the firing range in order to familiarize him with firearms that he might be forced to use. Chuck didn't think he could see anyone that happy firing guns at paper targets.

Sarah emerged from the shower and saw Chuck completely laid out face down on their bed. She had to admit that the training was more intense than needed but it was needed in order to get Chuck to a place where he could at least take care of himself. She had high hopes at the start; Chuck seemed to be learning at a quick pace but then he became really annoying and whiny during the practice sessions. It was not only her, Carina and Bryce also had their fill of his constant insistence that they progress to the next stage. They told him that it was only through practice would these movements become second nature to him. The only one that didn't show any annoyance at Chuck was Casey, who Sarah probably thought had the patience of a saint.

Chuck knew Sarah was watching him but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being the first one to breakdown. He didn't know why they didn't listen to his requests of skipping all the unnecessary practice sessions and just go the next stage. Chuck thought of what Sarah said _This is just the way it's done Chuck. This is how we were trained and it works. Just suck it up and let's get on with it. _He tried to plead his case to each of his handlers, only for it to fall on deaf ears. _So hard headed._

Chuck slowly pushed himself off the bed and without even glancing at Sarah, made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. Chuck heard Sarah shout through the door "Meeting with Beckman and Graham in a hour." He heard her walk out and slam the bedroom door.

* * *

"Judging by the looks on your faces the training session did not meet to expectations" noted Director Graham as he scanned the room. "Additional training sessions can be scheduled later on, so don't worry about it."

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Bryce all were stone-faced, not willing to let on how annoyed they were. Except for Casey, who was actually sporting a happy smirk on his face.

"Onto the mission at hand. From Chuck's flash today we have determined that there will be a meeting tonight between a Columbian drug cartel and a known weapons smuggler. Normally this situation would be handled by DEA but this particular cartel has made previous threats against U.S. targets. We need to act on this quickly" ordered Beckman.

Taking over, Graham added "That's why we're sending your team in, Bryce and Carina included, to neutralize this threat. Eyes on the location tells us that there should be no more than a dozen armed men. Bartowski, you will be observing from the safety of the surveillance van on this one."

"No problem for me. I'll be glad to leave it to the more qualified members" Chuck replied.

"Also, don't worry Bryce, there will still be time for you're mission tomorrow. Good, let's get this done people." Graham switched off the monitors.

The screen went dark and before Sarah could turn to say something Chuck was already putting on the ear buds to his iPod and was walking out the door. _So stubborn_.

* * *

The surveillance van rolled up to the abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Long Beach. _Always with the cliché locations; don't they know this would be the first place to look if something weird was going on? _Chuck thought. The other four members of the team, Sarah, Casey, Carina, and Bryce, looked over their weapons and adjusted their bulletproof vests.

"Chuck, stay in the van and let us know if you flash on anything in our video feeds" said Sarah.

"Yeah, stay and watch" Chuck answered back with a little annoyance in his voice. "I've heard that before."

"I know you have but still you don't listen" Sarah replied angrily.

Instead of arguing further Chuck just turned around in his seat and focused on the monitors. Sarah knew she hurt him with that one but she needed to emphasize the need to stay within the safety of the van.

Twenty minutes later, Sarah and the rest of the group had infiltrated the warehouse undetected and easily took down both the cartel members and the weapons smugglers. As they walked out the back door they came in before, Casey told them he would stay behind and direct the rest of the NSA agents sent to take the men into custody.

As the three of them got closer to the back exit, they could hear the sounds of a struggle taking place outside the door. Bryce quickly pulled his pistol from its holster and leaned on the door. In a quick move he buried his shoulder in the door causing it to fly open, but something stopped its progress a few inches out. This time he kicked at the door and it swung fully open, catching 4 of the bodyguards for the cartel facing the wrong direction.

"Put your weapons down now!" shouted Bryce. The men were totally taken by surprise and quickly discarded their firearms. "Good, now lay down on the ground, hands and feet apart."

As Carina and Bryce took care of immobilizing the men's arms and legs with zip ties, Sarah walked over to a cardboard box that they men were facing when they were found. She saw it move a little and quickly pulled out her gun. Kicking the box over her eyes narrowed as she saw Chuck on his hands and knees on the ground with his right hand clutching his head.

Bryce looked over and laughed while all Carina could say was "Chuck, Chuck. What will we do with you?"

Sarah was not amused though. Once again he disobeyed orders and left the vehicle. The anger quickly welled up inside of her; she was not only angry that he didn't listen and could've been killed but that he was willing to risk everything they had together. Sarah never had let anyone get that close to her before and now she found herself almost losing the most important part of her life, Chuck.

"What the hell are you doing here Chuck? I told you to stay in the van!" yelled Sarah.

Chuck stood up, still with his hand on the back of his head. He answered "I was but I..."

Sarah immediately cut him off. "There's no 'buts' Chuck. It's either you listened or you didn't. You were this close to being killed right now if Bryce didn't hear the commotion outside that door." Sarah could feel the heat radiating from her head. She knew this was the most anger she ever felt and she knew it could only be caused by someone who got a lot closer to her than anyone before.

Chuck tried to plead his case, "You don't understand Sarah, I..."

Once again Sarah cut him off, "No Chuck, you don't understand. I thought the failed training we put you through would at least pound one thing into that thick head of yours, that thing being how big of a difference there is in ability between agents like us and civilians like you. You think you can just hang out with us and instantly learn how to do what we do?"

Chuck was taken aback; he had never seen Sarah this angry before. She didn't even let him explain what happened. He quickly stood up and was about to say something but noticed the glare from Sarah. He decided to stay quiet and endure the rest of her tirade.

Sarah was not finished with Chuck. She brought her face within inches of Chuck's and said "Don't think for one minute Chuck that I will go easy on you just because we're together. Do you know how much it hurts me to know that you think so little of us that you would foolishly risk your life and our relationship?" She saw that what she said had hit Chuck hard. "Let's go, I'm tired of this place."

* * *

They arrived at Casey's apartment in order to be debriefed about the mission.

"According to your reports all went as planned, except for an incident regarding Bartowski. Disappointing, I thought the two week of training and your previous experience with Walker and Casey would help you out. Apparently it did not" admitted Graham.

"Overall good job. Agent Larkin will fill you in on tomorrow's mission" Beckman stated.

As the screen flickered off, all Chuck could do was shake his head. No one wanted to listen to what happened. He brought his right hand up and rubbed the huge bump that was forming on his head.

Noticing the wound on Chuck, Casey ordered "Come with me, I have some instant cold packs upstairs." He and Chuck proceeded upstairs while the rest of them stayed downstairs in the kitchen.

Bryce was shaking his head, "Oh man. I guess there's another reason why Chuck wasn't meant for this life. Did you see him cowering under the box?"

Sarah smiled; she didn't want to smile at the joke made at her boyfriend's expense but she understood what he was saying.

"I know. I thought he would've learned something from the two weeks we spent at the training facility. Sarah and I basically spent the whole time kicking his ass around" offered Carina.

Sarah shook her head. "He never learns. I shouldn't have asked him before if he wanted to be a hero." Bryce and Carina laughed.

"Hero? Wannabe hero you mean" said Bryce.

"Or more like wannabe spy" added Carina.

They all had a big laugh even though Sarah knew that Chuck was trying his best with the hand dealt him. Sarah looked to her right and quickly stopped laughing; there she saw Chuck with his head down closing the door as he was leaving. She didn't know he was even downstairs and now she instantly regretted all that was said at his expense. She began to worry about how much of the conversation he heard and whether or not he heard her laughing too.

Sarah was no more than a few steps behind him as she threw open the door and shouted "Chuck, wait!" But to her surprise, no one was there. She ran into the courtyard and looked around. _He couldn't have gone that far in that short of a time_ she thought. She looked up and down the street but all she could see were random people walking their pets or going out on an evening run.

As if on cue, her iPhone received a text message from Chuck. All it said was _Walking home. Have tracking device. Have Casey pick me up. Chuck._

Sarah went back into the apartment to let Casey know that Chuck was walking alone and that he should follow him.

* * *

Hours passed since Chuck left and Sarah was at home waiting for his arrival. Casey had let her know that Chuck was ok and was just wandering around. He told her to give him some time.

The door to their apartment finally opened around 2 am. Sarah looked up from her seat on the couch and watched Chuck walk in. She was about to say something but saw that Chuck didn't even acknowledge she was there and didn't bother taking off his earphones to his iPod. He walked silently into their bedroom and there Sarah heard the door to the bathroom close. Sarah slipped into bed, hoping that she would have a chance to talk to Chuck before they fell asleep.

Chuck came out of the shower dressed in his sleepwear. Sarah had caught sight of his face which still showed a mixture of emotions, mainly sadness. He went to his side of the bed and instead of climbing in, Chuck picked up his pillow and proceeded towards the living room.

"Chuck, where are you going?"

"Couch."

"You know we should be in the same bed together, at least for cover's sake." Sarah knew that they didn't need to keep up covers at home but wanted to give him a reason to join her.

"Well, just list this as another thing I can't get right."

Sensing he was angry at the jokes made at his expense, Sarah offered "Chuck, I wasn't the one making fun of you tonight at Casey's place."

Chuck paused for a second. "Yeah, but you weren't defending me either." With that Chuck left the room and plopped down onto the sofa in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4: In the hornets' nest

Sarah awoke the next morning and found that Chuck wasn't on the couch anymore. She looked into the kitchen and into the second bedroom but still no Chuck. Panicking slightly she quickly called Casey.

"Don't worry Walker. I'm with him" Casey answered before Sarah could ask.

"What is he doing?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Working off his frustrations I believe. I don't know what happened last night with you guys but it has him riled up. He's already ran about 5 miles."

"I see. Ok, just make sure he doesn't over-exert himself. We need him tonight."

"Roger that."

Lunch time came around and Sarah was still all alone in the apartment. She picked up her cell and called Casey.

"What now Walker?" he grunted.

"What happened with Chuck?"

"You mean recently or his whole life history?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well after his run, he went over to his sister's place and got cleaned up. Apparently he left some clothes there. Now he's been sitting at the beach looking at the waves coming in."

"Has he eaten?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. I haven't either, thanks for asking."

"Well take him to lunch or something."

"I'm not his girlfriend you know. Maybe she should be here and take care of him."

"I don't think he'd want my company right now."

"Sheesh fine. I'll take him. Honestly I don't know what was worse: before you guys started going out and there was this weird sexual tension or now where there are unresolved couple issues. Where's my bonsai tree when I need it."

"Thanks Casey."

Sarah ended the call. Part of her wanted to rush over there and apologize for being so hard on him. But the other part of her knew that Chuck had to learn that orders were to be followed, no matter if his girlfriend was the one giving them. It was a hard lesson that she hoped he would learn soon so that they could go back to the way things were.

* * *

The surveillance van once again rolled to a stop, but this time at the Long Beach docks. Bryce had briefed the group that he found out a mole from the CIA was set to rendezvous with a Fulcrum operative onboard one of the docked cargo ships.

That mole was a high level analyst who had with him a list of CIA and NSA operatives who were suspected of being Fulcrum and were currently under investigation. Bryce emphasized the importance that they regain that disk or Fulcrum would be able to counter all the work they had done in the past year.

Once again the four agents prepared themselves for the mission at hand. They agreed that the best course of action was a simple one; board the ship, wait in hiding until the meeting occurs, and then quickly surprise and overwhelm them.

Sarah turned towards Chuck to remind him but was interrupted when Chuck grunted "I know. Stay in the van." Sarah looked at him sadly. He was obviously still hurt over last night's events.

Chuck added "I doubt I'll be leaving this seat ever again." With that he turned and watched the video feeds.

Sarah sighed and mouthed the words "Love you Chuck" before closing the door to the van.

Chuck waited patiently as he watched the team board the vessel by climbing up one of the moorings holding it in place. He sat in his seat amazed as they were able to sneak past guards without being noticed. Chuck knew that these guards were agents as well and that they must be good in order to be able to sneak past one of their own.

The group silently followed the CIA analyst into the inner corridors of the vessel. Every time they reached a bulkhead, they stopped and surveyed the corridor to make sure no cameras or other sensors were there to spot them. So far everything was going according to plan; the both the analyst and the Fulcrum agent didn't suspect anyone was coming and thus didn't see the need in placing cameras everywhere.

Sarah looked over and saw that the analyst had turned into one of the inner cargo holds. Scanning the room and seeing that it was safe, she motioned Carina and Bryce to take the lead. Casey stayed behind and made sure no guards were following them as well.

Bryce followed the wall until he reached the door and paused, hearing the voice of the analysts talking to someone. Assured that the meeting was taking place, he silently turned and peeked his head into the doorway. What he then felt was the cold steel of a gun barrel against the side of his temple.

"Hello Mr. Larkin. Nice of you to join us. Please come in and invite your friends as well" announced the unknown man.

Chuck watched anxiously at Bryce's video feed. As the video camera panned to frame the holder of the gun Chuck's eyes glazed over and suddenly he was seeing images in his mind's eye. "No no no. Not any ol' Fulcrum agent. One of the top men in charge. Agent David Sandoval. Not good. Not good."

Chuck struggled with what to do next. His first instinct was to rush out there blindly and save the woman he loved. But he recalled the past two days. She told him to follow orders and to stay put. Reluctantly he sat down and watched the monitors.

"Come in, come in. You must be Agent Sarah Walker. Agent Carina Hansen. Last but not least, Major John Casey. Seems like the whole gang is here." He quickly looked over the four prisoners lined up shoulder to shoulder. "I almost forgot." He pulled out a small device and pressed a tiny red button. "I don't want anyone snooping on our conversation now do I?"

At the same time all the video and audio feeds went dead inside the van. Chuck was now unable to determine what was happening. He slammed his elbows into the table in front of him and lowered his head into his hands. Was it all up to him now? Chuck had to think of something.

"Surprised Agent Larkin? You don't think we'd just let you gallivant around trying to take us down did you?"

"You have us at a disadvantage" answered Bryce.

"I'm sorry. Agent David Sandoval."

Bryce's eyes shot open.

"So you know who I am? You're more resourceful than I thought. Why don't you explain to your friends here who I am."

Bryce turned to his left and saw the faces of Carina, Casey and Sarah. "Agent Sandoval is in charge of South American operations for the CIA and also one of the leaders of Fulcrum."

"Very good. I must say that you must be slipping Larkin. This was such an easy trap as well. Just get a random analyst, plant some misinformation, and viola you come running in. Not only that, you brought in the CIA's top agent Sarah Walker and the NSA's cold-hearted killer John Casey." Looking at Carina, "Newest recruit too. Sorry about the short career in the agency."

He walked over to Sarah and plucked the earpiece/video camera from her head. Calling over to one of his men, "I want you to search the perimeter for the surveillance van. They must have a companion waiting for them."

"Yes sir" the man answered.

Sarah whispered "No."

Sandoval turned around and faced his prisoners. "Well gentlemen, let's make sure our guests here are comfy. Please handcuff them to the ceiling and let them stew in their own thoughts until their inevitable end."

As their captors finished stringing them up, a single gunshot echoed through the hull of the vessel. Sarah's heart dropped and her eyes misted over, she knew that it could only be one thing. They found Chuck. She didn't want the enemy to have the satisfaction of seeing her broken, but she was. _No, not Chuck. It can't be Chuck._

Sandoval smiled, "That didn't take long." He and his men left and closed the watertight door behind them.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully the next chapters live to expectations.


	5. Chapter 5: It's as easy as shooting

Almost 3 hours had passed since they heard the gunshot and that Sandoval left them behind. Even though they should each be thinking about escaping, the main thought on all their minds was the condition of Chuck.

Carina looked over to the slumped over form of Sarah. "Sarah, we don't know what that shot was. Chuck could've left the van like he always did." Carina hoped that it would help ease some of the sadness evident in Sarah's form.

Bryce nodded his head. "From what you guys told me, he never once stayed behind when you ordered him to."

Sarah's head rose slightly. "No not this time. I got mad at him from his last stunt. More than mad actually, I was furious. It hurt me to think that he risked himself and our relationship in his attempt to help. So I tore into him with everything I had so that he would feel the fear that I felt when I saw him under that box and I hoped that it would make him listen. He wouldn't have left now. I made sure of it." A tear streamed down her face. "Why did I get mad at him? I told him to stay for his safety and look what happened."

"It'll be alright Sarah. We'll get out of here and find out what happened with Chuck" offered Carina.

"The last thing on his mind would've been of us making fun of him" Sarah mumbled as she shuddered at the thought. Bryce and Carina both looked down, not knowing that Chuck had heard their talk as well.

Casey finally spoke up. "Sheesh, you CIA agents really cry a lot. No wonder you guys don't get anything done."

"Is this really the time for jokes Casey?" asked Bryce.

"No, but it's time for us to get ready to get out of here. Now tell me, did you guys actually teach Chuck something useful or did you just spend your time mad at him?"

Sarah answered "What good is it now to ask that?"

Clearly annoyed, Casey grunted "Just answer me. Did you teach him anything useful?"

Carina answered "Well we did the standard training and he also watched Sarah and I as we did a full contact sparring session. We thought we could get him to be more interested in the training if he could see what we could do."

Bryce added "I taught him some of the principles to moving around unnoticed, shadowing people, basically techniques to make you invisible. He and I had practiced some Parkour during our time in Stanford, so we goofed around with that for a while as well."

Sarah was confused. "What good does this do? He's still out there hurt, or worse."

Casey shook his head and just smiled. "You guys are so slow sometimes."

* * *

Everyone was exhausted from hanging by their wrists. It had been almost half an hour since anyone said anything and almost four hours since Sandoval left them there. Sarah's eyes no longer were wet, not from her lack of crying but from the lack of tears. Carina and Bryce were both downtrodden as well; regretting everything that happened with Chuck for the last several days.

Suddenly the locks for the airtight door turned and the door opened. The whole team was confused as they saw a masked man in a tight black tactical outfit come in. Being dragged behind him were two agents who they suspected was guarding the door. The man didn't even pay any attention to them as he closed the door behind him and struggled to pull the two Fulcrum agents into the far corner.

Casey was seemingly the only one not surprised by the new arrival. "It took you long enough. What did you do, go out and watch a movie?" The man turned around and looked in his direction. "My wrists were beginning to get chafed from these handcuffs. If you didn't know, this isn't the most comfortable position."

The man walked over and stood there with his arms crossed.

Casey continued "And I really need to use the bathroom."

Sarah's eyes shot up and her spirits lifted as a familiar voice rang through the cargo hold.

"Excuse me for being so slow, but do you know how hard it is to find a store open this late that sells ski masks?" The man reached over and pulled the mask off.

Sarah, Carina, and Bryce all gasped as she saw Chuck standing there. "Chuck? How?" Sarah whispered.

Chuck continued "And I had to go searching through their inventory because all they had were the ones with an opening for the mouth." He pointed to the mask where the mouth should be. "I didn't want to come in here looking like I wanted to rob a bank. Not cool."

They all looked at Chuck; still completely dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

"Nice suit, who's your tailor?" joked Casey. "I like the color."

"Thanks. Originally I wanted the bright blue one, but I figured this one would be better for the situation. I was trying to go for that intimidating but stylish look. How'd I do?"

Casey laughed, "Mission accomplished Sam Fisher."

"Wow, a video game reference. I must be rubbing off on you."

Chuck walked over to Sarah, who couldn't believe her eyes. "Hey Sarah."

"Chuck? How? We heard a shot fired and thought that something must've happened to you."

"Oh that? Sorry, that was me. After I took care of the two men they sent out, I fired a shot from one of their guns so their friends would think they found me. I guess it worked."

Chiming in, Carina asked "You? You thought of that? Wait, did you also say you took out the men?"

Chuck smiled and nodded but turned his attention to Sarah.

Sarah whispered "I'm so sorry Chuck. For everything. I didn't mean to get so angry with you."

Before she could continue, Chuck said "Don't worry about it. I can more than understand why you got angry at me. For now let's focus on getting us out of here."

Sarah nodded and gave him a smile. She paused and looked him up and down. "You really do look good in that outfit."

Chuck smiled back, "Really? A little tight for my taste."

Bryce, who was nearer to the door, cautioned "Hey Chuck it's nice to see you alive and everything but we're going to have company in a few seconds. Might want to speed things up a bit there buddy."

"I know. Those are the four men I passed earlier. Don't worry Bryce" assured Chuck.

Carina asked "Wait, you're not going to let us out?" She shook the handcuffs that were still attached to the piping on the ceiling.

Chuck walked past Bryce and headed towards the door. He looked back, "Now why would I do that?" His mouth formed into a small grin. "Do you think I would miss the chance to show you guys what this 'wannabe' spy can do?"

Bryce, Carina, and Sarah all winced at the mention of a wannabe spy, all recalling the events last night.

Sarah cautioned, "Chuck there's four of them."

"Yeah, I know. Hardly seems fair for them" replied Chuck as he turned off the lights.

Sarah waited in the complete darkness for the first sign of anything happening. The the thoughts finally came to her: _Where was Chuck's confidence coming from? Was it from the training session? I don't even remember him doing anything we taught him. _She knew in a few moments some of her questions will get answered. Through the door, they could hear the guards talking as they approached.

"Dammit, where are Johnson and Monroe? I told them to stand guard. I swear they're always slacking off."

"Let's check on our guests."

Sarah saw the door open and streams of light filter into the darkened room.

"Why in the hell did they turn out the lights?"

"I don't know, do you guys have a flashlight? Check on the prisoners."

Two of the armed men turned on their flashlights and aimed them at the team, who were still hanging. They pretended to be unaccustomed to the light as if they were in the dark for a long time.

"They're still here, hanging out."

"Good, now where's that damn light switch."

Sarah saw the two men with the flashlights take the lead while the other two followed behind and closed the door. She suddenly turned her head to try to get a better look. She heard something, something like a quiet little snap and a rush of air. Then again.

"Hey, I found it. Let me turn on the lights."

As soon as they flipped the switch, Sarah gasped at what she saw. There was Chuck standing, facing away from them, over the bodies of two of the four agents. Somehow in those few seconds they were in the dark Chuck had managed to incapacitate them, all without making a sound to alert the other two.

The two agents didn't see Chuck as he turned around to face them. Sarah noted the look on Chuck's face; it wasn't one of fear but one of confidence. She could see that he knew what he was doing and believed in himself. Despite that, it scared her a bit.

The man to the left slowly turned around to ask one of the unconscious men something. "Hey Smith, where's...what the?"

Sarah watched as Chuck quickly acted and brought his foot down onto the man's left calf, bringing him down to one knee. In almost the same motion, Chuck touched his gloved hand onto the side of the man's neck. She was alarmed to see the man shake violently before Chuck punched him on the side of the head.

His partner saw what happened and instead of drawing his weapon, he tried to throw a punch. Chuck put up his left arm to block the attack and then used his right hand to grab his opponent's bicep. Once again Sarah saw the man shake violently before Chuck stepped towards the man and in a thrusting motion, hit the man in the throat with the crevice between his thumb and index finger of his right hand. After delivering the strike, he continued to lift the man off the ground and Chuck swept his opponent's feet from under him and brought him down hard onto the back of his head. Chuck then turned around to check if either man was still conscious.

Carina and Sarah couldn't believe what they saw. This was not the same man who only several days ago was getting tossed around by two women almost half his weight. While Carina looked impressed, Sarah couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the same Chuck that she knew. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was different now and the old Chuck was gone. However that feeling was soon alleviated as she saw Chuck shaking the right hand he just punched the first man with.

"Ok, that hurts. It doesn't look like it hurts as bad when I watch it on tv. I hope I still can hold a game controller after this" she heard Chuck mumble to himself.

Sarah smiled and thought _There's my Chuck._

Seeing confusion in their eyes, Chuck held up his right hand and showed them the glove. They were surprised to see an electrical arc jump from his index finger to his middle finger. "It used to be a taser. I took one apart and modified it so that I can use it when I touch somebody with these two fingers. It's great when you can sneak up on somebody but also no one usually expects electricity coming from your hand during a fight."

Bryce, who through his admiration of Chuck's design showed his nerdy side once again, said "Cool, just like the emperor in Star Wars. I'll take two."

Chuck nodded and continued "No matter what anyone says, two weeks isn't enough time for me to learn enough to take out trained agents. So I made this in order to even the playing field a bit."

Chuck turned and went back to what he was doing. He dragged the four men next to the first two he brought and searched their bodies for their firearms. He picked up all four weapons he found and set them onto a crate in front of Casey and Sarah. Chuck turned around and recognized the yearning look on Casey's face.

"Really Casey? Now of all times?"

Casey just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know how to explain it.

"Alright fine, you can have my gun. I don't want to use one anyways."

"The silver one?"

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"It's shiny."

"Yeah yeah. You get the silver one" said Chuck as he walked over to Bryce. Once he got there, he gave him the key to the handcuffs and proceeded to the other end of the line up, to Sarah.

Sarah noticed Chuck staring and not unlocking the restraints. "Uh Chuck, something wrong?"

"Nope. Just thinking that you look really good right now in that position." Chuck gave her a sinister grin. "I'm thinking of getting some handcuffs."

Sarah couldn't help but be drawn into the flirting. "Don't worry, I have a pair."

"Then all I need to do is install pipes on the ceiling." He and Sarah shared a smiled.

"Do you guys mind?" complained Casey. "Sheesh, every freaking moment of the day. I'm serious, if you guys don't quit it soon I'll shoot myself."

As soon as all of them were freed from their restraints, Bryce asked "So what's the plan Chuck?"

"Well it's simple really. We walk out. It should be a few minutes till these guys' buddies come around on patrol" answered Chuck. "There should be ladder down the hall that we could use to get to the deck of the ship."

* * *

They made it to the deck and headed towards one of the lines holding the ship in, intending to slide down it to safety. As they made their move, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"My my, leaving already? You haven't even said goodbye" proclaimed Sandoval.

"Damn" grunted Casey.

Everyone turned around to see Agent Sandoval accompanied with 5 armed agents, each aiming a sub-machine gun at them.

Looking at Chuck, Sandoval surmised "You must be the guy they left behind in the van. I thought we took care of you."

Chuck smirked, "Nope, still here."

"I guess we underestimated you"

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of that lately."

"Let's remedy the situation now" Sandoval looked over to his men and motioned for them to fire.

"Wait, wait." Chuck shouted. "Aren't you at least going to tell us your big nefarious plan since we're going to die anyways? You know, as a final way to rubbing it in that you got the better of us?"

"No. That's stupid. What do you think this a Bond movie?" Sandoval turned to his men again. "Say goodbye to your team."

"Wait, wait" Chuck implored.

"What now?"

"Can't I at least correct something you said?"

"Correct? Go ahead, what did I say wrong?"

Pointing over his shoulder, Chuck replied "Well, they aren't my team." His tone suddenly turned serious, "They're my mission."

Simultaneously little red circles painted Sandoval and each of his men. He looked down and a grim look came over his face. From out of the shadows came out 10 soldiers decked out in the same tactical gear as Chuck. Each one carried a sub-machine gun with a laser sight and by pairs, was training them onto the enemy.

With a smug look on his face, Chuck pointed his index fingers outward and announced "This is my team."

* * *

_A/N: Ok, I hope this meets expectations. There shouldn't have been much of a surprise; there's no way I can kill Chuck. For those who are counting, I've almost killed Chuck three times: he sucked in poison gas, got blown up in the nerd herder, and then this one. Oh yeah for those who read Chuck vs. All Good Things might be worried that I'm recycling the same old storyline; don't worry this won't be the same._


	6. Chapter 6: Fish in a Barrel

Sandoval and his men stood as still as statues as they were surrounded by 10 armed men, each aiming their weapon directly at one of them. With a smug look on his face, Chuck announced "This is my team."

Chuck saw one of the enemy agents make a slight move to aim his gun at one member of his team. "Uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. These men right here don't take kindly to foreign terrorists; so you don't need me to tell you how angry they were to know that you were domestic ones." The man stopped his movement and instead raised his hands in surrender and dropped his weapon. Soon the other agents were doing the same.

Sandoval smirked, knowing he was outwitted. "Counter terrorism unit. So you called 'them'."

Chuck smiled back, "Yup, say hello to the Navy SEALs counter terrorism unit, SEAL Team 6."

Once again Sarah was in total disbelief with what Chuck had just done; he had actually called in to the Navy Special Operations Command and tasked a mission for one of the SEAL teams. She almost had to slap herself; ever since Chuck had come in through the door, nothing seemed to be real. He was doing things she didn't know he could do and planning operations she didn't know he could plan. _Heck, how in the world did he convince command to allow him control over one of the world's most elite fighting forces?_ Casey, Carina, and Bryce all looked to be as equally impressed and confused with the situation.

Chuck turned to Sarah, who had been crushing his left hand since Sandoval showed up, and asked "Hey Sarah, do you mind lending my hand back to me? I need to take care of some things."

"Oh, sorry Chuck. Go do what you need to."

Chuck gave her a smile back that made her heart flutter before turning towards the SEAL team. "Officer in charge."

One of the members of the team broke out of their formation and headed towards Chuck. "Sir, Commander Mitchell."

"Thanks for the assist there, Mitchell. Perfect timing."

"You did request for the best, sir."

Sandoval interrupted, telling Chuck "Do you think that I came here with just these men? This wasn't only a trap, it was also a secret meeting of members. I think after they find out what's happening here, your little team here is going to find itself grossly outmatched."

Chuck laughed a bit before turning to Mitchell. Seeing him nod his head, Chuck took a headset out of his pocket and placed it in his ear. Staring dead straight into Sandoval's eyes, Chuck began giving orders. "Alpha, Beta, Epsilon, and Gamma teams. You are a go. Repeat, you are a go for Operation Fish in a Barrel. Good hunting."

Sill looking into Sandoval's eyes, Chuck replied "No Sandoval, I didn't think you came with these few men. But I didn't come with just these men either. I brought their friends along too." He walked a bit closer to him. "I know you agents are good but when it comes to armed combat, these guys are exceptional."

Carina and Sarah were standing next to each other with their jaws almost hitting the deck from the scene playing out before them. Chuck was actually commanding not one, but four SEAL teams. Not only that, he was commanding them with confidence and authority which they both found quite sexy. Casey suddenly popped his head in-between them and in a serious voice asked "Am I the only one here who's kind of aroused right now?" They both turned to face him and gave him the evil eye. "I guess not" Casey laughed.

Not missing a beat, Chuck ordered "Mitchell, please take these men into custody. No one but your team and persons designated by me are allowed to enter or leave the building housing the prisoners. Anyone else who tries will be similarly restrained. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Mitchell answered.

One of the SEAL members ran up the gangway and whispered something into Mitchell's ear.

"Sir, the up link has been set up in the communications tent."

"Good Mitchell. I leave things to you for now. Keep me updated."

"Yes sir."

Turning to Sarah, Chuck said "I think it's time that the higher ups get caught up on the situation, don't you think?"

Sarah asked the question that was plaguing all of them, "How did you do this Chuck? Really, how?"

"What do you mean? I owe it all to you guys and the training you gave me. What, did you think the Intersect downloaded all this training and info into my head and now I'm a super spy or something?"

Sarah gave him a curious look as if it's not out of the realm of possibilities.

Chuck reassured her, "Let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

Chuck spent the next ten to fifteen minutes during the meeting with Beckman and Graham explaining the sequence of events since he found the enemy scouts. They were just as dumbfounded as the rest of Team Bartowski and couldn't believe the story that was being told.

"So that takes us up to right now. My teams are currently searching the ship room by room, deck by deck for any more agents. So far we have captured 28 enemy combatants, including Agent David Sandoval, and killed 7."

"Amazing Agent Bartowski, simply amazing" said Beckman with Graham nodding over her shoulder. "This has been the biggest blow to Fulcrum to date."

Chuck was about to continue when he held up his hand and turned his attention towards his earpiece. "I'm sorry, Mitchell just informed me that the vans that will be used to transport the prisoners are here. I need to go and see if I flash on any of the drivers."

"That's fine Bartowski. You're dismissed" answered Graham. "And good job." As soon as Chuck left the tent, Graham looked to the rest of the team "Ok, who's going to tell me what the hell happened here? I thought your reports stated that the training was a bust; now it seems we have a full fledged agent on our hands. Someone explain."

Carina, Bryce and Sarah all shook their heads. They were just in the dark as the higher ups were. They all turned their heads when they heard Casey chuckling.

Beckman looked over at him and asked "Something funny Major?"

"No ma'am. Just relishing in the fact that I know something about Bartowski that even Walker missed" replied Casey who was still smiling. Sarah looked over and glared at him.

"Nice to see inter-agency relations are still good, but spill it Major. Tell us why Bartowski all of the sudden seems to have learned the lessons that was reported he didn't learn" ordered Graham.

"This one is going to be hard to explain." Casey rubbed his forehead, "Let's start out with this; Chuck isn't as naturally smart as we assume he is."

Everyone turned their heads to face Casey; the looks on their faces telling him that he just said the most absurd thing in the world.

"Are you crazy Casey? We've known him long enough to know otherwise" countered Sarah.

Carina spoke out next, "You know he calls himself a nerd right? He's also the leader of a herd of nerds."

"More importantly, he attended Stanford. Not the easiest school to get into" offered Bryce.

"I know that." Casey snapped back. "I didn't say he was smart, I said he wasn't naturally smart. We just assumed by outward appearances that Chuck was naturally gifted with intellect and therefore would take to learning new things quite easily. That's not quite the case."

He looked up and made sure everyone was following. "I looked up his high school and college academic records. Of course he did excel in all his classes but it's the instructor's notes that are the most interesting. In the beginning of the school year, some of the teachers wrote that Chuck was struggling during the in-class lessons. He wouldn't know the answers to any of the questions asked of him and in general had a difficult time grasping the concepts. Some of them actually assumed that he had a learning disability. But as the school year went on the teachers' notes showed that despite that, he still did all his homework perfectly and passed all exams."

"Ok Major, we're still following" stated Beckman.

"Well this brought up a red flag. The teachers thought he might be cheating so they looked into it and were surprised to find that Chuck spent all his breaks and free time in the library studying. Also they were shocked to learn that even after class he was spent the majority of his time in either the library studying or at home studying. Chuck, it seems, likes to do things his own way and learn things by himself. He just basically doesn't take instruction very well and compensates by working harder than those around him. He's a self-made nerd."

Bryce shook his head and laughed.

"Something to add Agent Larkin?" asked Graham.

"Yes sir. As you know I worked with Professor Fleming to discredit Chuck in order to keep him from being recruited into the CIA."

"Yes, Agent Walker gave us the disk showing that."

"Well my efforts shouldn't have worked at all. Chuck was too well liked and it was too out of his character to cheat. No one would've believed that he of all people would steal the tests. That is if not for how Chuck excelled in his classes. He never looked like he understood what the professors were lecturing about and when we'd ask him about the day's lecture, he'd be clueless. But when it came to midterms and finals, he was still able to rise above the class. That disconnect is the only reason why everyone was able to believe he was cheating."

Sarah's eyes opened up as she had a sudden realization. She had always wondered why Chuck didn't take any offense to being called a nerd. Ever since she walked into the Buymore and met him for the first time, he seemed to want to take ownership of it. Heck, he even corrected her when she called him a geek, telling her that he was a nerd. She remembered going on dates with him and hearing other guys saying things like 'How in the world did that nerd get with her?' or 'Did she lose a bet and now she has to go out with a nerd?' It angered her that they were talking bad of him but when she looked over, Chuck had nothing but a smile on his face. Now she knew why. For Chuck the nerd label wasn't a put down, it was a compliment. He had worked hard past his difficulties to reach that status and he took it as a point of achievement. She couldn't help but feel more love for him, who else could turn something meant to be an insult into a compliment.

"That's all well and good but what does that have to pertain to Bartowski's training?" asked Graham.

Casey continued "Well everything, sir. We were trying to pound a square peg into a round hole. We basically had two weeks to teach Chuck what he needed to know and we didn't have the time to recognize the way Chuck should've been taught. Had he been able to enter the system normally, they would've recognized that Chuck needed minimal instruction and that all he needed was time to work things out on his own."

"So all we were doing with the constant instruction and training was just hindering his own progression?" asked Carina. "Is that why he was always insistent on seeing the next lesson? All he wanted to do is see what he should work on?"

"Yup. Easy as that."

"So that doesn't explain how he is now, does it?" Carina countered

"Well no. But I discovered the answer to that part when he came to me the first night at the facility and asked for the video records of all the training sessions he had that day. He said that he wanted to look them over again and see what he missed. Later that night after everyone was asleep in their rooms I found him back in the training center watching the video and working on the moves that you and Sarah taught him. Not only the hand to hand combat training, he also practiced everything else we taught him that day. He worked on everything to almost the point of exhaustion before finally heading to bed."

Sarah's face showed some concern. "How long did that go on for?"

"The whole two weeks we were there, which by the way you would've known if you hadn't insisted on separate rooms in order to get him to focus on the training."

Everyone was surprised. Chuck had basically done twice the amount of work since he was constantly repeating what was taught that day. It had also explained why Chuck was so tired the next morning, he basically never slept.

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't seem to be my place to tell you; if Bartowski wanted you to know then he would be the one to let you in on it. Besides he was making great progress all on his own. Did you know he snuck into all of your rooms at one point in order to practice his stealth moves against some real agents? Didn't know he was there, did you?" Casey chuckled. "The funniest part was when he took some of Carina's undergarments and a note and put them onto Bryce's pillow and vice versa."

"Wait! So that's how they got there?" asked Carina. "I thought Bryce was hitting on me."

"No, I thought you were hitting on me" countered Bryce.

Sarah and Casey just shook their heads, laughing.

"I see. So in the end all Chuck needed was to be quickly taught and then left alone?" asked Graham.

"Yes sir. Simple as that" answered Casey.

"And the call into NAVCOM?" Beckman asked.

Casey shrugged, "I don't know about that one. I'm thinking the Intersect had something to do with it. He probably found the authorization codes there. Also he plays way too much video games which is where I think he picked up the stuff about the SEALs."

Graham and Beckman both were nodding their heads.

"So does this mean that we can consider Chuck an agent?" asked Carina.

"I was wondering that myself. Should we take this as a recommendation that we task him as a full field agent?" added Beckman.

Sarah cringed at the thought. She feared that being part of this life would take away all the things she loved about Chuck. She knew that the spy life would inevitably dull the brightness and vibrancy she saw in his eyes. She didn't want him turning into what she was before they had met.

Breaking her thoughts, Casey answered "No, that is not what I'm recommending. I don't think he has the confidence right now to do this all the time."

"But by his actions today, it seems that he has tons of confidence" replied Graham.

"Yes sir, it would seem that way. But Bartowski is lacking in the confidence that comes from experience out in the field, from actually doing the actions for real. What we see him displaying here, I believe, is confidence born out of necessity. As he would put it, his friends were in danger and he needed to do something about it. Putting him in a field position would be dangerous and irresponsible at this point in time" answered Casey.

"I understand Major." Graham looked over to Beckman who gave him a slight nod. "For now Bartowski will remain as an analyst but, despite your concerns, we might need him to be more from time to time."

"Yes sir."

"We've sent a team of agents to take over. After Bartowski clears them, you are free for some R&R" said Beckman as the screen flickered off.

As Carina, Sarah, and Bryce turned to leave the tent, Casey said "Don't leave quite yet, you three. I have something here that may interest you." He waved a little USB memory stick.

As the three came back and faced the monitor, Casey continued "I wondered what was eating at Chuck so I went back and listened to the recording of my apartment last night."

"You make recordings of your own apartment?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah don't you? But that's not the point. I heard your little roast of Chuck when he and I were gone and I decided to take a look at the video recordings from the security camera at the warehouse. I think you'll find what I found very interesting."

Casey placed the card into the port and brought up the video file. Sarah saw the screen split into four panels; each showed a different place.

Casey pointed to one of the boxes, "There we are, inside the warehouse, finishing up the bust. This was when I told you guys to head out and I would direct the NSA cleaners when they got there. So everything is normal, until you look at the footage of the outside camera."

Sarah gasped as she saw the four men that Bryce apprehended setting up an ambush at the door they were going to exit in a few minutes.

"So let's see, there he is. There's our Chuck sneaking up behind the men waiting to ambush you. And there he is engaging all four men. Luckily for him, the stuff you taught him was more than enough to overwhelm these untrained bodyguards."

They all watched Chuck fight off the armed men and single handedly disarm them.

"Wait here comes the good part" grinned Casey.

Chuck was basically dominating the men until he ran over to take out one of them who was near the back door picking up his gun. As Chuck knocked the gun out of his hand, they saw the door swing violently open and hit him on the head. The impact knocked Chuck over to a bunch of stacked boxes where one of them flipped on top of him.

Sarah recognized the moment. It was Bryce who had busted open the door only to have it swing open part way, which now they found was in fact caused by the collision with Chuck. He wasn't cowering under the box like they had assumed; they were the ones who actually put him in that position. Sarah's face saddened at the realization.

"Well I guess I'll stop it there. I think you know what happens next." Casey turned off the monitor. "Interesting don't you think? Chuck basically saved your asses and in return he gets ridiculed. Classy." He looked over to see the embarrassed looks on all their faces. "I'm guessing someone is going to get three very sincere apologies really soon."

* * *

Casey went off in his own direction while Sarah, Carina and Bryce walked over to Chuck who was talking with Mitchell. Sarah, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice, asked "Chuck? You mind if we have a minute?"

"Yeah." Turning to the man he was talking to, Chuck apologized for sending him away.

"No problem sir. I think I'll have a chat with the Major. He looks like someone with some good war stories" Mitchell said while walking away.

"So what's up guys?" asked Chuck.

Bryce started, "Well Chuck, we'd like to apologize for the whole scene in Casey's apartment. It was unprofessional and not the way you should treat a friend. Especially one that was unwillingly plunged into this messed up world of ours."

"I'm guessing Casey showed you the footage?"

"Yeah."

Chuck shook his head, "I asked him not to. It was my fault; I disobeyed orders and left the safety of the van. I'm sure you guys would've been able to handle those men on your own without any help."

Carina took her turn. "That's not the point Chuck. You did help us out and we didn't properly thank you."

"Don't worry about it, really."

Seeing that Sarah was still quiet Carina motioned to Bryce, "Thank you anyways. We'll see you later Chuck."

Chuck turned to Sarah, "Hey there."

"Hey Chuck" said Sarah as she looked at her feet. "I don't know where to start. You must be furious with me."

"No, not really. Should I be?"

"Well yeah. I got annoyed with you during the training when I should've showed a little patience we spies are known for and listened to what you were saying. Then at the warehouse I got mad at you again for leaving the van when you were actually saving us. Once more at Casey's apartment..."

Sarah didn't have the chance to finish her sentence when Chuck bent down and gave her a kiss. After a few or more seconds later, Chuck broke the kiss and replied "I thought I told you that I'm ok with it. I needed a day or so to work things out in my head but in the end I knew you were just worried about me. I realized how scared you must've been all those times I left the safety of the van. So, let's call it even."

Sarah acknowledged what he said and then paused for a second before asking "Why Chuck?"

"Hmm? Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your late night training sessions?" asked Sarah with a hint of concern.

"Found out about that too? You guys are good." Chuck thought for a second, "I didn't see the need to tell you; this was my problem that I had to deal with for a long time now. I always found it hard to take instruction so I usually work on it and figure stuff out later on my own."

"You know you could've told me and I would've adapted the routine."

"Yeah, I know. But there were other reasons why I wanted to do it on my own."

"Which are?"

"You guys are kind of intimidating. You four are all the creme of the crop when it comes to agents. That amounts to a lot of pressure you know. It also seemed that you and Carina were having fun tossing me around the room."

"But still, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize your predicament sooner."

"Like I've been saying, it's fine. Besides, I'm thinking up of some ways you can pay it back to me." Chuck gave her an evil smile.

Sarah thought _There's that smile again. My kryptonite_. Once again Chuck knew how to calm her down. "Really? I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"Let's just say that we won't to need to pretend to be grinning at Casey. Won't need to pretend for a long time."

* * *

Mitchell looked over to Casey as they saw Sarah and Chuck talking, "One question, how does a guy like that get with a girl like her?"

Casey shook his head, "Don't ask me. He told me he answered an email and the next day, poof, there she was." He had a little chuckle.

Mitchell nodded, "I need to get onto internet more often."

* * *

_A/N: I hoped it worked out ok. I just have a few points:_

_- It's quite obvious what one of my favorite scenes is, can't get over Chuck looking cool like that. I would've put the whole scene in the dim sum restaurant if I could._

_- Chuck's learning disability: Ok, I didn't really think that one through thoroughly. I'm not saying that he has one but I wanted to give the sense that Chuck had to work extra hard to be where he is at now. I wanted to give the whole "nerd" thing some added meaning other than that he was into video games. So in essence, Chuck's special not because of the intersect but DESPITE it._

_- The whole training in two weeks thing: I know. No way Chuck learns enough to sneak onto a ship and take out trained agents in two weeks. But I couldn't very well had him gone for a year, well I could but it would've been boring to read. Let's call it creative license?_

_- One more chapter to go._


	7. Chapter 7: Correcting wrongs

Two days has passed since the takedown of Fulcrum at the docks and once again Sarah is awake first, watching the sleeping form of her hero, Chuck. She quickly realized that it was only a couple of weeks and few days ago since they had the funny discussion about her staring at him. A lot had happened since then to Chuck: he took the abuse from four agents, the abuse from one extremely irate girlfriend, basically taught himself all he needed to know to be an agent and still helped capture a big chunk of Fulcrum agents. _Bryce may have been partially right; he was not made to be an agent like us. He was made to be his own type of agent._

Luckily for them the higher ups approved a couple of days off which Sarah and Chuck spent together in bed, more or less catching up on rest. Actually it was less, due to Chuck's sudden ability for quick recovery and Sarah lack of ability to say no to a certain pair of brown eyes.

Sarah went back to staring at her boyfriend. "Ok, you're doing it again Sarah" said Chuck with his eyes still closed. "It's still creepy."

Sarah knew where this was going and cut it off before it went further. "Yeah, so what. I'm staring. I like what I see and if you start up with that whole crazy thing again, I'm going to hurt you."

"No, I learned my lesson the first time" Chuck laughed.

Sarah's voice softened. "Besides, do you blame me? I thought I lost you yesterday. So if you don't mind, I'd like to savor these quiet times I have with you in bed."

"For me, I'd rather savor the times in bed where you're really loud, vocal, and thrashing wildly about" confessed Chuck.

Seeing that Chuck was anticipating the pillow to the face, Sarah punched him in the chest instead. "Now's not the time to ruin my moment Chuck."

Gasping for breath, Chuck whispered "Sorry."

"There's something serious I need to talk to you about."

"Ok."

"First, just because you're trained doesn't mean I'm going to just let you join us on dangerous missions. Despite the progress you've made, Casey and I are still way more experienced than you are. Are you with me?"

Chuck nodded.

"Ok, I'm not saying that you won't be asked to participate on missions but for now until you're more confident in your skills, let's just take it slowly."

"I can understand that. But I'm not promising that I'll stay put if I find out you or Casey are in danger. I already called in the Navy to save you this time. There are still other branches of the military I have yet to use."

Sarah laughed. It had been a long while since someone cared enough for her to put their own lives in danger. _I guess that what loving someone means._ She looked down into Chuck's eyes, "I understand."

She continued, "Next, I don't want you getting too caught up in the spy game. I know it's great that you're an agent and that you have potential to be the best but I worry what it will do to you. I've been at this for a long time and I know that it'll eat you from the inside out. This sort of life tends to wear you down until you're no more. If I hadn't met you, I don't know where I would be right now or if I would even be alive."

"You don't want me to become Casey or Bryce, right?"

"Yeah basically."

"That's weird. That's exactly what Bryce told me too; he didn't want me becoming like him."

"That's certainly unexpected from him."

"As for me getting too caught up, I wouldn't worry about it. Unlike other agents starting out, I have the best agent in the CIA guiding me through the pitfalls. You'll help me out and I'll help you. Deal?"

Sarah smiled, "Deal. There's one more thing. I haven't said anything because we've been busy lately and I thought you would do it on your own."

"Which is?"

"Grow your hair back."

"Ok, that's random. Why? I kind of like it short. I don't have to fight my hair in the mornings anymore."

"I don't. I know it looks good and it was quite a pleasant shock when you walked into the club with your hair short, but I like your hair longer." Sarah rubbed the top of his head.

"Really? Ellie always made fun that it formed into weird animal shapes."

"Yeah that's what I liked, I used to count how many I could identify to help me relax."

"Ok, that is so not helping your cause."

"Just grow it back please. I want to see you looking like how you were when we first met in the Buymore."

"Fine I will. Just for you."

"Thanks."

Sarah knew there was something else she wanted to work out; something that should've been rectified a while ago. "We got a couple of hours till the team shows up and we get our morning briefing. You go get ready, I need to call Graham about something."

"Ok. I guess it's back to the Buymore for me."

Sarah looked back at Chuck as he went into the shower. _Not if I can help it Chuck._

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Casey shouted through the door, "I swear if you guys are grinning when I walk through this door, I'm getting my grenade launcher out the back of my car and blowing this place up."

They looked at each other and laughed. "It's ok to come in Casey" Sarah shouted.

Casey slowly opened the door and peeked through and saw both their faces without huge grins. "Good. That's better."

As he closed the door, a hand came up to stop it. "Hey Casey" said Carina who had arrived with Bryce.

Casey looked up and saw that both of them were sporting huge grins. "No you better be kidding me. Not you too."

Bryce looked confused. "Us what? I just got a text message from Chuck telling us to come in here and give you a big smile."

Casey's head swung around and focused on Chuck and Sarah who were laughing their heads off. "Bartowski. Revenge is mine."

Chuck quickly saved himself by looking at his watch and announcing "Whoops time for the meeting. That's going to have to wait till later Casey. Or whenever you can catch me."

The monitor flickered on again with Graham and Beckman in their usual spots. Chuck thought _Don't they ever want to switch it up a bit? Maybe both of them standing?_

Graham began the meeting. "Good morning people. The final report on last night's mission showed that we netted 29 Fulcrum agents and killed 8. Interrogation of Agent David Sandoval and his men are already in progress. We struck a big blow against Fulcrum; it should be a while till they rear their heads again."

"Once again, good job Agent Bartowski" commended Beckman. "Now onto other matters. Bid farewell to Agent Larkin; he is being put back into his deep cover status. Also Agent Hansen, who is also being reassigned. Although she will be loosely tied to your team just in case the need arises for her brand of special skills."

Casey snorted "Special skills" before Carina slapped him on the arm.

Graham stepped into view again and continued "The next two matters concern you Bartowski. The first involves the Intersect and the freshness of the data within it."

"Yeah, I guess it's hasn't been updated since I received that email."

"Correct. So you have a choice to make, will you agree to receive updates to the Intersect?"

Chuck had a confused look on his face. "Don't you guys have a back up plan initiated? Like the beta intersect or maybe some other more worthy candidates lined up?"

"Unfortunately no. The beta intersect has been dismantled for obvious reasons. As for other candidates, Professor Fleming has yet to find other candidates who scored as high as you."

"So this isn't a choice really, then. You have no other options."

"Yes Bartowski, you're it. We're giving you this chance to freely commit to the agency rather than being dragged in like before. This way you'll come in fully understanding the implications."

Chuck was deep in thought for a good while. He knew that they would eventually force him in anyways but having the chance to choose was nice for a change. The only problem he saw was the constant lying to Ellie and his friends; for their safety they could never know. Still there was only one choice to make.

"I'm not without my own sense of patriotism Director; I'll do what I can to help until you find someone or something better."

Sarah sighed. She knew that Chuck was a vital part of the CIA's information network but part of her yearned for the chance at living a semi-normal life; one without the constant fear of danger and without covers. But this morning Sarah finally realized that it wasn't the promise of a normal life that she wanted from Chuck, she just wanted Chuck. Understanding this, she accepted that she would be by his side always, even if it's with the CIA for the moment.

Chuck saw the sad look on Sarah's face and gently squeezed her hand. They both looked at each other for a second, reassuring each other that it was the right call. Chuck asked "So where do I sign up?"

"No need. Walker and Casey will bring you in every two weeks for a quick update to the Intersect." Graham continued. "The next thing was something that needed to be rectified. I have spoken to the dean of Stanford concerning your expulsion and he has agreed to clear all charges against you."

Chuck's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You are free to continue your education and finish your degree. The dean also wished to convey his regret over this whole incident and stated that you can finish the required credits for graduation anywhere you wish and they'll grant you a Stanford degree."

"I don't know what to say." Chuck couldn't believe what he just heard; he was finally able to complete what he started. "Thank you sir, ma'am."

"No don't thank us Bartowski. Thank Agents Walker and Larkin. She called early this morning and set up the whole thing. Larkin wrote a note posthumously stating that he had lied about you cheating on the tests and Walker told the dean that it was found with some of his belongings. He stated that this wrong needs to be cleared. We agreed."

Chuck turned to look at Sarah. "Thank you Sarah. I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything. I know what you're thinking."

Looking over to Bryce, "You too. Thanks man."

"No worries Chuck. It's been something I wish I've done a long time ago. I didn't mean for you to get hurt so bad."

"Well, I'm kind of glad you did do it. I don't think I would've met Sarah any other way."

"Ahem. Before everyone gets too sentimental, I'd like to finish" stated Graham. "Walker also made it clear that your CIA pay be used to pay for your remaining tuition. She said that you'd like it that way. So we've set up a dummy scholarship so those around you won't be too suspicious. Congratulations Chuck, you're going to school." The monitor turned off.

Sarah explained "I just thought that you'd like some of the money you earned through your hard work to help pay for your education."

"Yeah, that's how I would've wanted it. How is it that you can read my mind?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's getting annoying you know." Chuck laughed.

"Tell me about it" joked Sarah.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat, Bryce walked up to Chuck and Sarah. "I'm sorry Chuck but this is where I leave" interrupted Bryce.

"Where are you off to this time?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Take care of each other." Bryce looked to both Chuck and Sarah before heading out the door.

Carina stepped up next to Sarah and asked "So what are you two lovebird going to do to celebrate his going back to school?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders but Chuck answered "I was thinking of taking Sarah and her Porsche and going for a drive up the coast for a little while."

Carina shook her head, "You're going to let Sarah drive all that way? How un-romantic Chuck."

"No." Chuck answered. "I plan to drive the whole way and let her ride along."

A look of shock came over Carina's face. "What? She lets you drive? She didn't even let me drive when we were getting shot at and had to make a get away. How did you get to drive?"

Chuck shrugged.

"Ok next time I'm back here I'm going to find out what you did to Sarah and how it is you have her under your thumb. See you guys." Carina gave a hug to Sarah and Chuck and a small little wave to Casey, who escorted her out the door.

"Well that's done" said Chuck as he relaxed onto their couch. "I'm going to miss them though."

"Don't worry Bryce and Carina always turn up in the most inappropriate times, so I'm guessing they'll be back this way." Sarah picked up Chuck's head and sat down; gently placing his head onto her lap. "You know we have work today right?"

"Yeah, but this is better."

* * *

_A/N: That ends this episode. Hopefully you've enjoyed it._


	8. Extra chapter 1: Enviable position

_A/N: Just a short story covering little events in my version of the Chuck-verse. Still working out what the next story should be but quoting Captain Awesome, "Tank's empty, babe." Thanks to everyone who left a review; it's nice to see that people like what I wrote._

* * *

Chuck stared down his opponent, who was prepared in a fighting stance and ready to take him out.

_Ok, remember your training. Anticipate their next movement and plan two steps ahead. Be patient and look for any openings; then strike_ Chuck thought to himself. He looked over again and saw a serious face staring back. _This is for real._

Chuck was holding his own for a few minutes and although he didn't have the upper hand, he was still able to fend off the attacks. Luckily he had the size advantage and was able to deflect some of the blows. But his opponent was much quicker than he was and was able to dodge everything he threw. Seeing Chuck wasn't going to go down easy, his opponent decided to use a technique of last resort.

Chuck looked on curiously as his opponent backed off and proceeded to lift off her tank top. His eyes widened as he stood there in shock. So much in shock actually that his opponent was able to stop and then quickly close the gap between them. She delivered a foot sweep which caused Chuck to fall flat on his butt. Having only a few seconds to react he slid back, narrowly avoiding a foot stomp to his more delicate areas.

"Hey! I'd like to be able to reproduce and have offspring one day" shouted Chuck.

"Bad guys won't care about your ability to reproduce" replied Sarah.

"Yeah but I think you would. You have a vested interest in the safety of that area as well. Besides that was a cheap trick, teasing me like that. I didn't see that in any of the training manuals."

"You won't. It's my special finishing technique meant for only one certain shy nerd." Sarah gave him a smile. "I didn't think you would complain."

Sarah had to admit that Chuck was progressing nicely. Ever since the previous failed training session, she adapted it and allowed Chuck to learn more independently. Twice a week they would go to a local CIA training facility, like today, and practice some moves. She still sensed that he was holding back against her, probably due to his sense of honor and chivalry.

"I normally wouldn't complain. But this time you had a look in your eye telling me that you wanted to beat the crap out of me."

"I was just trying to be realistic" Sarah coyly answered.

"Sure it was. It's not because I was able to get you into that arm bar earlier" said Chuck as he got up and rubbed his aching back.

"Excuse me? I let you get me in that position. I felt bad for beating you so much" pointed out Sarah with her hands on her hips.

"Really? It seemed that you had a look of total surprise when I countered your attack that you thought I didn't see" revealed Chuck.

It was true that Sarah was caught blind sided by Chuck and it didn't sit well with her. Sarah was proud that her boyfriend was able to take her down but the competitive side of her didn't want to accept that a rookie got the better of her. She saw her opening and jumped onto his back.

"What the? What are you doing Sarah?"

"Let's see you get out of this."

Chuck tried grabbing her but couldn't get a hand hold. He finally fell onto his knees and laid down onto his stomach. Sarah let him turn over and straddled his waist. Pinning his hands down, Sarah told him "See? Couldn't get loose eh?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Chuck.

"I got you into an undesirable and indefensible position, that's what."

Chuck smiled and gave a little laugh. "Who said it was undesirable? And who said I didn't want to get you in this position?" He gave a evil grin.

Sarah tried to be annoyed but the smile he gave melted her defenses once again. "Ugh, just like a man." She stood up and walked to the door. "Let's go Chuck. That's all I can take for now."

Chuck replied "Really? Here I thought you were going to hurt me."

"Don't give me any ideas buddy."

Chuck walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm starving. Dinner?"

"Sure." Sporting her own evil smile, Sarah added "I'm thinking ice cream with toppings after dinner. Definitely having a yearning for crushed nuts on my vanilla ice cream."

Chuck winced at the mention of anything crushed. "Next time, I'm stripping my shirt off and taking you down."

Sarah laughed as they walked out the door.


	9. Extra chapter 2: Sleepless nights

Chuck quickly looked over to the alarm clock on the night stand and saw it was 3:13am. _Another one. _He and Sarah had fallen asleep around eleven after another day of chasing bad guys and disrupting plans for world domination.

Chuck looked down towards his chest and saw the reason for his alertness at this late hour. Laying next to him was Sarah, who was on her left side and nuzzled against him. He looked down and saw that she was gripping his right forearm with all her might, digging her fingernails deep into his skin. She was having a nightmare and not just any nightmare, but one that was born from the many memories from her past that she sought to erase or from the paranoia of living with the fact that someone might be after her. Although he should have cried out in pain, Chuck just laid there silently and rode it out like he did the other nights before.

This was not the first time this had happened with Sarah; Chuck discovered this particular secret after they started sleeping together in their new home. He should've alerted her to this but decided against it since he knew Sarah would tear herself up over it and surround herself in a cocoon in order to prevent it from happening again. No, he decided that this would be something that he would keep to himself and endure quietly.

Chuck was able to hide all the cuts and bruises he sustained from Sarah's late night onslaught. The scratches on his back were because he was clumsy and fell into the cage, scraping it on the chain link fencing. Bruises on his chest were from helping Casey move some big boxes in the back. He figured it was a small price to pay for having someone as special as Sarah in his life.

One thing that helped him through the night was the fact that these events were becoming fewer and far less intense. Somehow Chuck knew that Sarah was slowly healing herself and that maybe sometime in the future they would go away all together. But for now he needed to be her strong foundation while she rebuilt her own.

Looking down at her anguished face, Chuck couldn't fathom the horrors she had seen and endured in order to cause this much torment within her. The faces of people she killed as well as the faces people that were trying to kill her. He felt anger that this much was asked from her but also sadness that she willingly accepted the responsibility.

Chuck gently caressed the side of her face with his free hand and slowly she calmed down. Her labored breathing became more regular, the redness started to dissipate from her face, and the neck muscles that were tensed slowly eased. It was then that he realized that he would need to be her protector. Despite his growing abilities as an agent, he needed to be her protector not from physical harm but from the mental ones, the demons that spring from her memories. As she let go of her grip on his arm Chuck pulled her in close and held tight to her, hoping that she could feel that she wasn't alone. Never alone, even in her nightmares.

Chuck looked down once more and saw Sarah's face turn more peaceful. A couple of hours later the alarm went off; he saw that she was slowly waking and asked "How did you sleep?"

Still groggy, Sarah slowly answered "Great. I thought I was having a nightmare at first but it went away and I slept fine after that. How was yours?"

Chuck knew he had but four hours of sleep but still answered "As I always do when you're next to me. Like the luckiest man alive."

Sarah looked up and smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Slight change of pace. Am I making Chuck into a saint? Probably. Oh well. I'll make him do bad stuff in my next stories._


	10. Extra chapter 3: Equalizer

_A/N: Ok, this is a total fluff, no substance piece. Well some substance but not much. But that doesn't mean it won't be enjoyable I hope. _

* * *

Chuck looked into the courtyard and saw the two most important women in his life chatting. _Never a good sign._

"So what are you two ladies chatting about?" asked Chuck.

"Oh hey there sweetie. Ellie here just invited my to a girls' night out with Anna and some friends from work" answered Sarah with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured she needed some time with the girls, seeing that you two are always together" added Ellie. "Not that that isn't a good thing, but I'm thinking she needs conversation of the female persuasion."

Chuck's eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to figure something out.

"What's with that look Chuck? You don't trust your sister to take your girlfriend out?" asked Ellie.

"No. But I do know that a certain sister tends to become a sloppy drunk on these girls' night outs. I'm just trying to remember the number of my contact in the police department, just in case." Chuck walked over to sit on the fountain while the women talked.

"Ha ha ha. That was only one time" Ellie shouted as he walked away. Sarah looked quite concerned but was put at ease when she saw Ellie's smile. "Besides, if Sarah is going to be my maid of honor, I need to know more about her."

Shocked didn't seem to describe the reaction Sarah gave to the request of the Bartowski sister. "Are you sure Ellie? Don't you have close friends that would be hurt if you chose me?"

"I have work friends but your special to my brother Chuck so that means that you're special to me too" replied Ellie. "So what do you think? Are you going to give me an answer or what?"

Sarah's face turned red as she told her "Yes, of course I will. I've never been part of a wedding before."

"Don't worry about your partner either. Devon already asked Chuck to be his best man. I told him that's good cause I know how jealous Chuck gets."

"Tell me about it."

"Although Chuck told me how jealous you get too" said Ellie.

Shyly, Sarah answered "Who me? I don't think I'm the type."

"Sure you aren't. Did I hear from Chuck incorrectly when he said something about you storming in the in middle of his date with Lou?"

Sarah shook her head and look down to her feet. "He told you about that?"

"Yup, I thought it was great that you were fighting for him."

"Not my finest moment, that's for sure."

"Hey if it was me, I would've dragged Chuck out of the club kicking and screaming. You two were meant to be together. I was about to slap him for breaking up with you in the first place."

Sarah laughed. She never had someone like Ellie to talk like this with; it was quite refreshing. She didn't need to be so guarded with her answers and could, for once, talk truthfully and openly about Chuck with her. "Thanks Ellie, it's nice to know you have my back."

"Of course I do; don't forget it."

Chuck just looked on as he saw the two of them talking. Something just looked right seeing his girlfriend and sister getting along so well. Not that he had it planned or anything, but he was secretly hoping that they would hit it off, to the benefit of both. Ellie needed to take care of a little sister for a while, considering all the years she spent taking care of a younger brother. Sarah needed to feel welcomed and loved by an older sister, to counteract all her years alone as a deep cover agent.

"So you guys need a ride tonight?" asked Chuck.

"No we're fine. We'll take a cab and meet Susan and Whitney there" answered Ellie. "I don't want you interrupting our "girl time."

"Wha? Please, I have better things to do that watch you ladies argue about who's cuter on Grey's Anatomy or talk about what's happening on Wisteria Lane."

"Trust me Chuck, we talk about a lot more that that."

Chuck didn't like the evil look in Ellie's eyes but decided to let it go for the mean time. He watched as Ellie shuffled Sarah into their home for breakfast. As he walked towards the door, he heard Casey whisper out his name "Bartowski."

"Hey Casey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to warn you about something."

"You're not going to try to kill me again, are you?"

"No, not that idiot. It's about Walker and the girls' night out."

"Ok, what is it? You want in?" Chuck joked.

"Let me tell you a little secret about her. She doesn't take alcohol well; actually all agents have some weakness to alcohol seeing that it impairs judgment and removes inhibitions. But from what I hear from Carina, Sarah and alcohol don't mix particularly well."

Chuck looked concerned. "So what should I do about it? I don't think I can talk her out of it; she likes spending time with Ellie."

"You could always tail them and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Despite what I've learned, she would recognize me instantly."

"Not if you're in disguise Einstein. I have a kit here ready to go. Just meet me an hour before they leave."

"Uh what about transportation? I can't exactly follow them in the Porsche."

Casey thought for a few seconds before handing Chuck a card. "Go to this location. They'll have something waiting for you. You know how to ride a motorcycle right?"

"Yeah, that how I got around San Francisco."

"Good, you'll need something fast and easy to hide. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Chuck arrived at the bar where the ladies' night would be happening, Star Lounge. Walking past the security at the door he happened to see his reflection in a mirror. Thanks to Casey, the normal brown mopey haired computer repairman was replaced with a beach blonde long haired surfer sporting a mustache and goatee. _Even I don't recognize myself._

An hour or so before he arrived at Casey's apartment and they started the whole ordeal of changing his looks. Chuck thought all that was needed was a wig and sunglasses but Casey informed him that Sarah would recognize him by the shape of his face. So the first order of business was putting on prosthetic pieces which would change the contours of his face and make him harder to identify.

What amazed Chuck was how meticulous Casey was with the application of the pieces and adjusting them just right so that it would look natural. When it came to make up, Chuck was amazed again as Casey did his best impression of a department store make up technician. He was about to crack a joke about it but Casey beat him to the punch and threatened his life if any of this got out.

"So you know you have to change your voice right? Even though you're not planning on talking to her, Sarah still might hear you" said Casey.

"Let's see how bout this?" asked Chuck who was now sporting an Australian accent.

"Sounds alright. Why an aussie accent?"

"Don't know. Whenever I'm with Sarah I get an unnerving impression that this is the way she normally talks." Chuck said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I know, weird huh?"

Casey raised an eyebrow and agreed with a nod. "Well 'mate,' just make sure you don't end up sounding like Crocodile Dundee and blowing your cover" advised Casey.

"Crocodile Dundee, cool. I always wanted to try out that scene where he was fishing with dynamite."

"Tried it. Not as many fish as you would think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the explosion was cool."

"That's a given. So really not one fish?"

"Yeah there were two I assume. But they were in a million pieces."

"I see." Chuck paused and thought for a second. "We need to go fishing."

"Sure I'll bring the TNT."

Back to the present, Chuck walked passed several groups of people waiting by the doorway and walked into the establishment. Scoping the scene, he quickly found his targets sitting at the corner of the bar but saw that there were only three of them: Sarah, Ellie, and Anna. _The other two must've flaked out._

He found a place at the bar far enough away to avoid suspicion but close enough to see what they were doing. He looked at the counter in front of them and saw a multitude of glasses. Three shot glasses were placed upside down in front of each woman and Chuck knew they had a tequila drinking contest. _Oh boy, they're hammered and they only got here half an hour earlier than_ _me. I thought I had enough time before they got this drunk._ Chuck shook his head at what his sister was teaching his girlfriend.

Chuck listened in on their conversation and found that they were all comparing their men with the others. _Oh joy, being compared to Morgan and Awesome._ He continued listening for the next half an hour, noticing their speech getting more and more slurred.

Just as they were getting deep into their conversation, three guys walked over and inserted themselves in between the three ladies. He saw what he thought was the three worst walking clichés he ever saw. They all had slicked back hair and tight t-shirts under their jackets. _Can anybody say 'Night at the Roxbury?_ Chuck looked on and hoped that Sarah wasn't too drunk and could control herself instead of maiming these guys.

"Hello there ladies. I'm Chip and these are my friends. We saw you here all alone and wanted to give you guys some company."

Sarah looked up, glassy eyed, and said "I think you're wrong. We were fine before you came here Sonny."

Chip looked confused and said "My name is Chip."

Sarah shook her head. "No, you're Sonny. Sonny Crockett from Miami Vice. Right?" She watched the movie with Chuck and couldn't get over the outfits they were wearing and here they were right in front of her. "No one but guys from Miami Vice would wear what you guys are wearing."

Ellie and Anna started laughing at the fact that she was right, they did look like they walked off the set of the TV show.

Anna asked "So which one of you other two is Tubbs?"

Chuck saw the three ladies burst into laughter while the three men stood there red faced. Chuck saw that Chip was about to blow his top and get aggressive with Sarah, which would not end well for him. He picked up a couple of peanuts before passing the bowl down the bar. He placed the peanuts on the bar top and crossed his right arm under his left. Chuck looked around and waited for a moment where no one was looking.

Sarah sensed the man getting angry, which in turn made her angry since they were interrupting her first girls' night out. "Listen here buddy, whoops..." Sarah stumbled a bit as the alcohol took away some of her motor control.

Chuck saw his opportunity as Sarah stumbled and flicked a peanut with his finger towards Chip, hitting him right in the eye.

"Ouch! What the hell? Who threw a peanut at me? Who? The salt! The salt is in my eye!" Chip looked around with his good eye while covering the other with his hand.

Sarah stumbled again and Chuck flicked the other peanut, hitting Chip on the other eye.

"Damn it! My other eye! Who is the fool throwing this stuff at me?" screamed Chip. He looked around towards Chuck's direction, figuring that was the direction where it came from.

Chuck had struck up a conversation with the bartender and carefully avoided looking suspicious. He also had passed the bowl of nuts down to the bottom end of the bar earlier next to a extremely large man.

"You! It was you!"

Chuck looked over and saw that Chip was pointing at the large man. _I hope I didn't just sign his death certificate. _He watched as Chip and his posse moved towards the intimidatingly huge individual, only to be stopped by security and tossed out of the bar. _Oh man, I hope this girls' night thing isn't a weekly ritual. _He looked back over to Sarah, who finally was able to right her self.

"Let me tell you some...Hey where did you go Sonny?" slurred Sarah. "Oh well, at least us girls are alone now." The other two ladies nodded slowly, trying to make sure their heads didn't hit the counter. "I'll be right back, I need to go wee-wee."

Chuck shook his head as Sarah stumbled over to the ladies room, which was mercifully close to where they were seated. A few minutes later Sarah made her way back to Ellie and Anna, who were so sauced that they hardly moved from the position they were left in. He saw that Sarah didn't notice that someone had taken her bar stool and was slowly sitting down into midair. Thinking quickly, Chuck kicked over a barstool next to him and hoped that it would slide over to her in time. _Come on, come on make it there._

Just as Sarah was about to lose balance and fall on her butt, the stool reached her in time for her not to notice a thing. "Whoopsie. There you go."

Chuck blew out a breath of relief. _Who knew babysitting would require these set of skills? _

Sarah looked over and asked "How are you doing Ellie?"

"I'm ok" said the brunette. She picked up her hand and started staring at it. "You know what confuses me? Why do we have five fingers on each hand? Why not four or six? Why five? There could've been any number of fingers."

Anna looked up in amazement. "I know. That's so weird. Here's another one. Why do men have nipples? I'm like, did men used to breast feed a long time ago but now they're empty?"

Ellie looked over and after a few silent moments remarked "That is such a great question."

Sarah was still looking at her hand, bringing each finger down as she counted to five.

Chuck found himself shaking his head again. _Alcohol the ultimate equalizer. Makes super agents and super doctors into normal people. Anna, well Anna is Anna._ He then heard the start of a conversation that he would wish he never heard.

Ellie looked into Sarah's eyes. "Sarah? You're so pretty. Has anybody told you that?"

Sarah finally put her hand down and brought her eyes up to the brunette's. "Chuck has many many times. But it's nice to hear you say it."

"Well, you're gorgeous. So pretty that I think I want a piece of you too." Ellie moistened her lips and confessed "Your lips are so kissable."

Chuck's eyes bugged out. _No! No! No! I'm not hearing this. My sister and Sarah kissing. No! Not enough of Casey's brain bleach to erase this one._ He started to panic more as he saw them look into each other's eyes and slowly move towards the other. _Ok, do something. Need to do something. Can't let this_ _happen. Why does this stuff happen to me??_

Chuck saw that a group of people had wandered close to where they were sitting. He stood up quickly and briskly walked around them. He pretended to accidentally bump into a man on the other edge of the group. This man in turn pushed into a woman who was caught off balanced and fell in between Sarah and Ellie just in the nick of time to prevent the kiss from happening. "I'm sorry" the woman said to Ellie and Sarah.

"Oh it's no problem." Sarah turned to Ellie "What were we talking about?"

"I don't know. I forget. Whatever. We need more drinks right?" said Ellie. "I wanna try a mooo-hiiii-toooe."

Sarah shook her head in agreement. "Me too. I wanna mojito."

Chuck saw his plan worked and made it back to his original seat. _Whew, didn't think that would work. I don't need that image in my memory banks. The shower scene at Ellie's place is bad enough._

After several minutes, the three women sat quietly on their stools. Suddenly Sarah spoke out. "I miss my Chuck!"

Not wanting to be outdone, Ellie cried "I want my Devon."

Adding to the mix, Anna added "I need my Morgy Porgy." The other two girls looked over at her and she just shrugged back.

Sarah looked over and saw a surfer guy sitting alone at the bar. "That's weird. Why do I think I know him?" Sarah said out loud. Apparently for her, the alcohol also disrupts the ability to have an inner voice.

Sarah walked over and took the seat next to the blond haired man. "Do I know you?"

Chuck looked up and panicked as Sarah was staring right at him. "I don't think so. I just arrived in the country a couple of days ago from Melbourne" said Chuck in his aussie accent.

"No there's something about you that I feel I know. Just give me a minute; I'm sure I'll figure it out. I'm sorry, my name is Sarah."

Chuck panicked once again. All this time pretending to be someone else and he forgot to pick a name out. _What are some aussie names? Think, think. _"Nice to meet you Sarah. I'm Russell Irwin." In the end all Chuck could remember was Russell Crowe and Steve Irwin the crocodile hunter.

"What are you doing here alone Russell? Shouldn't you be out looking for a nice girl?" asked Sarah.

Chuck knew that Sarah was fishing for information and that even in her impaired state she was still a great detective. "No. I got myself a sheila back home. I just felt the need to take in the local flavor." _Sheila? Where in the world did I get that from? Why don't I say that I'm putting another shrimp on the barbie?_

"You know what? I do know you. You remind me of someone close to me."

Chuck quickly and discreetly pressed a button on his cell phone hidden in his pocket.

"You remind me of Chu..." Sarah's train of thought was interrupted by her cell phone. The picture of Chuck flashed on the screen. "How in the world?" She pressed the answer key.

"Hey Chuck, I was just thinking of you...No, we're fine...We're all getting to know each other better...Yeah I love you too."

Chuck listened in. Luckily he and Casey prerecorded a conversation so that Casey could replay it just in case Sarah caught on. He smiled as he watched Sarah interact with Casey's computer.

"What's that sweetie?...No, way. I thought you didn't want to go."

Still listening in, Chuck was startled. The conversation wasn't heading the way that he had prerecorded earlier.

"Really? You'll take me? I don't know what to say. Great, I'll find the one that's showing the soonest. See you soon sweetie."

Chuck's face blanched. He knew what she was talking about. It was the ballet. She asked him several times to go with her but each time he avoided it. He normally was a big supporter of the arts but ballet was the line he didn't want to cross. Something about men in tights prancing around weirded him out. His cell phone buzzed as he received a text.

_Revenge is mine Bartowski. You aren't grinning now. Enjoy watching the men in tights._

Chuck just shook his head and looked down into his drink. Casey must've spliced together some other recordings of his voice and made this new conversation. This night was just not his night. He looked over at Sarah who was still staring at her cell phone well past the ending of the call and said "Shouldn't you be back with your mates there? They look like they might be done for the night."

"Yeah. Sorry about that Russell. You have a good night." With that Sarah slowly stumbled off back to her seat.

Seeing that Sarah was busy taking care of the other two ladies, Chuck quickly excused himself to go to the restroom. _They can't get into any trouble in that short of a time._ As he rounds the corner into the hallway with the restrooms, he overheard a conversation between Chip and his posse. He listened intently as Chip planned to confront Sarah and the girls as retribution for the earlier embarrassing scene. Chuck rushed back out and found Sarah leading Anna and Ellie out the front of the bar. As he turned back, Chip and his two friends walked out the back exit. _Can't things ever go easily?_

Sarah and the girls walked or stumbled out of the bar looking for a cab. "Hey! Woohoo! Taxi!" Ellie shouted but none stopped.

Anna stepped to the curb and stuck out her leg, hoping that it would get a cab driver's attention. "Hey there Mr. Taxi Driver!" But still no luck.

Looking like they had an epiphany, both Sarah and Ellie joined Anna and put their legs out and started to wave at the passing taxis. Suddenly three or four taxis screeched to a stop at the bottom of the street they were on. The girls gave each other a high five.

They merrily walked down the street hand in hand to the flagged down cabs and none of them noticed three men laying on the ground in the alley way. Stepping out of the shadow, Chuck stepped over the men and watched as his love walked down the street with his sister and his friend. _These girls are going to be the death of me._ Watching them step into a cab, he quickly rushed over to his motorcycle hoping to beat them to Ellie's apartment where they all agreed to meet.

* * *

Chuck quickly parked the bike in the prescribed hiding spot and quickly jumped into Casey's apartment to change and remove all of the make up. He just made it to the fountain when he saw the three ladies skip their way into the inner courtyard.

"I see someone had themselves a good time" Chuck shouted. "Did you guys leave them with any alcohol or did you manage to drink it all?"

Ellie whipped her head to face Chuck. "Whatever, we didn't drink that much." Ellie paused and stared at him for a second. "Oh my gosh! Where did all the little animals go? Little animals, are you hiding? Come out, I won't hurt you."

Chuck looked confused until she brought her hand up and ran it through his now shorter hair, which he was still in the process of growing back. "Funny sis. Get inside, I'm sure Devon will be so glad to see you" he said sarcastically. "You." Chuck pointed to Anna. "Stay here. Morgan is on his way in your car to pick you up."

"Yes sir!" Anna said with a salute. As she tried to sit down on the fountain's edge, she ended up laying on her side.

Sarah looked expectantly at Chuck with her red, glassy eyes. "What about me? I wanna be ordered around too!" Sarah added.

Chuck shook his head as he took in the sight of the super agent Sarah Walker taken down by Mr. Jack Daniels. Normally hearing her talk like that would bring up other thoughts, but seeing Sarah like this brought out the protective instinct in him. "Yes, yes. I order you to come with me back to our place where I can hopefully get you somewhat prepared for bed."

"Yes sir!" Sarah started marching towards the Porsche.

_Oh boy. What Casey said was an understatement. Sarah and alcohol are never going to be friends. _Then Chuck suddenly realized something about their seduction contest. _All I needed to do is get her drunk and I could've won without singing and playing the piano? _

Finally arriving at their apartment Chuck carried Sarah in his arms straight from the car to their doorstep, much to Sarah's delight.

"Oh my. Aren't you the strong one? I like strong guys" Sarah said, flirting with Chuck. "I like you."

Chuck just smiled back and laughed at the intoxicated version of Sarah. He thought it was quite refreshing to see a side of Sarah that was carefree and open. _Even drunk she's still sexier than 99.9 of the women I know._

He finally made it to their bathroom and basically had to treat her as a mannequin, having to pose her in order to get her to brush her teeth, wash her face, and comb her hair. Once they were done, he again carried her into the bedroom and stood her up next to their bed.

A sly smile formed on her face as Sarah said "Oh, I see Chuck. I know what you want." She giggled as she stripped off her top and shed her pants. "Don't worry, I won't make you wait like before. I hope you're prepared." Just as she looked up into his face to give him a wicked smile, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell forward into Chuck's chest.

Chuck looked down and heard the sounds of snoring coming from the blonde mop of hair. _Story of my life. Not that I would do anything with drunken women._

Chuck gently placed her into the bed and covered her with the blanket. Just as Chuck was about to head to the bathroom to get ready for bed himself, Sarah whimpered his name, "Chuuuck."

He looked over and saw that she still had her eyes closed but had a troubled look on her face. He brushed the hair from her face and caressed her face. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Instantly Sarah eased and a peaceful look came over her face.

Looking into the mirror while brushing his teeth, Chuck came to a realization. _Not that I'm complaining but this has become normal._ He smiled at himself.

* * *

_A/N: I know, Sarah wouldn't let herself get that wasted. But the Sarah in this Chuck-verse is slowly becoming more like Chuck, just like how Chuck is becoming more like Sarah. But the other reason I wrote this is because it's just basically funny to see Sarah drunk; combine it with Ellie and Anna and well there you go. There are better stories with the drunken spy Sarah here in fanfiction; all of which inspired this._


End file.
